Walkers at Ouran
by Cuttersdream
Summary: Bloody clothes, trash, broken glass, and pieces of wood litter the once clean school known as Ouran Academy. Zombies roam the streets devouring anyone they can get their rotting hands on. Survivors hide wherever they can to try to survive another day, our beloved hosts are no exception. Taking shelter in the 3rd music room they are found by Yuki Tachibana. Will they survive?
1. Meeting the Host Club!

I walked down the littered sidewalks, the trash moving as the gentle breeze blew against them, the buildings surrounding me have broken windows and broken downs doors. The whole town looked lifeless, it was fitting with the situation at hand. All you could hear as I walked down the street were cans rattling, a few birds singing, and if you listened carefully you would be able to hear my soft footsteps as I made my way down the street with my gun drawn.

I continued down the street hoping to find some kind of shelter before the sun went down and darkness consumed Japan again. I walked past a dying store and decided to take a look inside, I had to take the risk of there being walkers inside if I was even remotely hoping for surviving the next few days. I was hoping to find some water and at least something for food. I carefully opened the door to the store making sure no walkers were in sight, when I saw none I crept inside and went straight for the drink aisle. There wasn't much water so I stuffed the rest into my bag along with some soda for special occasions. I quickly snuck over to the food aisle, there wasn't much left but I would be able to make it through about a week if I ration out my food for the next few weeks.

'At least I've found enough food to last me for a couple more weeks.' I thought to myself, now all I needed to do was find shelter for the night. I slowly made my way out the store and down the street again. I must have been in the store for about 30 minutes, and in that 30 minutes the sun had sunk further down below the horizon. There wouldn't be enough time to be picky about a place to sleep for the night. I continued walking for about 10 more minutes before I came upon a rather large pink building, there was a large iron gate that was closed. I took a deep breath and instead of opening the gate with the risk of noise I climbed the gate and hopped down the other side of the gate.

I left my gun in the holster and took out my katana, it would be more quiet and I could move better than with a gun. All I had in mind was finding a secure empty room with no walkers near by. I slowly made my way up to the school, the sidewalk leading to the school was littered with pieces of bloody clothing, papers, wrappers, and bloody shoes, however, whatever happened here it seemed like someone was trying to clean it up. 'This confuses me greatly, it seems deserted, but someone is definitely working hard to clean it up. Locked gates, _cleanish_ looking walkways someone is definitely here.' I thought knowing full well that if someone was here they already knew I was inside and threatening their life and if their in a group they'll be aggressive and prepared to defend their group in any way possible. I would have to be careful about how I approach them.

I kept my katana at my side showing anyone who is watching me that I mean no harm, I would have to try to make them see that I was only here for shelter and I would be gone in the morning. I walked slowly back to the gate and stayed there, I would wait for 20 minutes and if no one came out I would find myself shelter in the school. I saw movement in a window on the south side of the school on the top floor. I took out my flash light and turned it on and off 3 times, from the same window a few minutes later came 3 flashes from a flash light. Someone was here and they knew that I was now informed that I was not alone. I kept my eyes peeled for any light source that would tell me where they are, but they may not want me to know where exactly in the building they are.

I saw a flash of light 3 times come from the entrance of the school. I flashed my light and started to walk toward the doors, the entrance door opened and a small group of male teenagers walked out. There was 3 males walking towards me, one with glasses, one short blonde kid, and a really tall black haired kid who looked about 6 feet tall. I stopped walking toward the doors and slowly put my weapon away and put my hands in the air as a sign that I wasn't here to hurt anyone.

"Who are you?" The kid with glasses asked me.

"My name is Yuki Tachibana, I just came looking for shelter for the night." I explained carefully. "Look I'm not wanting long term shelter I'll be gone in the morning if that's what you wish." I said, it was too dark for me to find new shelter.

"Alright you can stay with us for the night, but we'll be keeping a close eye on you." The kid with glasses said, it was more than I was expecting. I was thrilled to be even getting a place to sleep that was even remotely secure.

"Thank you." I said I was waiting for them to make the first move. The tallest one moved toward me and motioned for my bags and weapons. I reluctantly handed them over, I didn't trust them but I was intruding on their shelter. He took them but didn't look through my bags, it confused me but I didn't say anything. They turned around and walked back into the school, I followed them into the school and up a staircase, we walked through a door to the room labeled Music Room #3. Inside there were 6 more people, they looked disheveled, and had blood, dirt, and sweat stained onto their clothing.

"You'll get your weapons and bags back when you leave." The kid with glasses spoke, I nodded my head and was shown to a corner that I would be sleeping in. It was away from where their group would sleep. I noticed that there were 2 females in their group and 7 males in the group. Everyone is the room was tense but no one said anything, I walked over to the corner that would be my bed for the night. I sat down on the floor and took a picture out of my pocket and sat there in my own world, memories of a time long ago danced through my mind and depressed me further. Life is no longer how it once was but now it's about survival and only those strong enough will survive.

"Hey what's your name?" One of the females came up to me she had short brown hair and was wearing an expensive dress shirt, pants, and shoes.

"It's Yuki, Yuki Tachibana, you?" I asked, the memories that the picture brought numbing me.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, don't let the others scare you, they act tough but their just as scared as anybody else though." She explained.

"They don't scare me, nothing in this word could scare me anymore." I said, the memories of my old life coming back. I swallowed the disgust of that life and came back to reality. "I'm guessing you guys have been here for a while?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah, we've been trying to make this place as safe as we can. It's a huge school and we don't have many people to help clean it out." She had a certain tone of voice that I knew all to well.

"Hey, the bag in the corner that has the dark purple strip on the side, take a look inside. It's not much but it's all I can offer." I said she crossed the room and opened the bag, she looked shocked.

"Hey guys come here." She said, her friends all walked over to her and looked inside my bag they all pulled out an item of food from my bag. I just collected it but I wanted to give them something for letting me stay here. They looked at me like it was a gift from god.

"What?" I asked. They continued to stare at me. "Alright you're officially creeping me out, someone say something."

"Where did you get the food?" One of the twins asked, he had a slightly scratchy voice.

"I found a store a few blocks from here, in the other bag you'll find some water and 3 2 liters 5 1 liters, and 9 .25 ounce bottles of soda. I was able to scavenge what was left of the food aisles and even though it wasn't too much I took everything I could." I explained, I would be able to get more but right now I just wanted to help this group survive.

"Are you sure you want to give this to us? You barely know us and it's all you have." Haruhi asked, I nodded my head.

"What's your motive for this? What do you want for giving us food?" The kid with glasses asked.

"You're giving me shelter for the night and so I'm giving you food, water, and soda. Honestly I would like to have more than a night, but I'm not gonna push it on you. I'm just happy you guys are giving a roof over my head and four walls that are safer than the street." I said, I stayed in my sitting position. The kid with glasses seemed to be thinking something over, he spoke quietly with the group in the room and they all seemed to come to an agreement.

"We want to make a deal with you. If you help us make this place safer and help us find food then we'll provide you with shelter, do we have a deal?" He asked, I looked at their faces making sure that was what they wanted. I looked around the room and saw that they wouldn't make it much longer without someone who knew how to find food.

"I'll want my weapons back." I said, they reluctantly gave them back. "Now we have a deal." I said. I laid down and fell into shallow sleep, it was the same every night. I kept my weapons close to me in case something happened and I had to fight quickly. Everyone else stayed up a little longer but I was tired I had stayed up for 3 nights in a row. I awoke with a start, every time I fell into a deep sleep nightmares would steal what was supposed to be a peaceful sleep and I would awake covered in sweat, gasping for breath, and wishing the nightmares would stop.

I stood up and walked over to the windows to assess how much sleep I had gotten, the first light of the day was just coming up and brightening up the sky. I sighed and looked around the room, the tall one from last night was awake and watching me.

"Morning." I whispered, so as I wouldn't wake the others, as I walked over to him.

"Morning." He replied.

"I take it you guys sleep in shifts." I said more than asked, he just nodded his head.

"You either don't trust me or you don't talk very much or both." I said not really caring about it either way. "Quite frankly I don't care, but I'll try to help you guys in anyway I can." I said not really caring if he wants me there or not. I heard a beeping noise and I left to look out the windows, maybe I could make another run to the store build up the supplies they have. The kid with glasses woke up and the really tall one laid down next to the short blonde.

"Morning." I said in greeting.

"Morning." He said clearly not a morning person. I stayed by the window while he walked around making sure everything was still secure. I stayed by the window and kept my eyes on the gates and the weather.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, eyeing me carefully.

"I'm thinking of making a run to another store, and see what I can find." I said in a way that left no room for argument. He only nodded his head in response, nothing was said after that. I remained by the windows watching the gates and making sure I would be able to leave at any point. I walked back to the corner I was sleeping in and emptied my bags, I kept my katana on me in case I got caught up in a herd or a lone walker found me. I shouldered my bags and got ready to leave, I tied my boots a little tighter and made sure that if I got caught by anything I wouldn't get taken down because my boot came untied.

"I'll make sure to be back by sundown, if I'm not back I'll most likely have found a place to lay low for the night, then I'll return in the morning." I explained, I grabbed my now empty bags and walked out of the room. I made my way carefully through the hallways and down the stairs making sure to make as little noise as possible. I found the door to get outside and made my way to the gate, I carefully made it to the gate and looked around the outside to see if any walkers were around, when I spotted none I slid my bags through the gap in the bars and climbed over myself. I paid no attention to the young man that was watching my every move.

I continued my way down the street and to many of the stores that were down that way. Along the way I saw a few walkers but none that seemed threatening enough for me to waste my time on. The streets looked the same as yesterday, few walkers and tons of trash, bloody clothes, and broken tools and glass. I saw a few signs for stores up ahead, couldn't hurt to check it out and see what's left. I noticed the clouds in the sky were growing darker and darker, possible storm coming this way and so I would have to find a place to stay or get back by the time the storm hit. I found a store that looked like it would be stocked with a bit more food then the last.

I snuck up to the side of the store and took out a mirror from my boot and used it to look around the glass to see if any walkers could be seen without giving away my location. None were to be seen so I continued into the store, I snuck around to find food and drinks, I found a fairly good supply of food and drinks in this store, plus I found a good amount first aid supplies. I filled my bags with as much as I could fit in them and left the store quickly, not wanting to spend anymore time in there then I had to. I was walking back towards the school when thunder rumbled over head.

"Shit." I mumbled as I started to run back to the school, being caught in a storm with low visibility is bad enough but when you throw in walkers you have a whole 'nother problem. Lightening ripped through the sky, making everything around me glow a light blue. I saw the gates of the school coming into view as the rain started to fall from the sky. It didn't start off as a light rain, instead it just fell from the sky in buckets. When I got to the gate I shoved the bags through the bars and climbed over quickly, the second my feet touched the ground I grabbed the bags and ran for the doors. I pushed the doors open and walked through them carrying the bags, which were damp from the sudden rain. I climbed the stairs and found the third music room without any problems, but when I opened the door, 3 of the males were around Haruhi.

"You're back." The one with glasses said to me as I walked through the door, closing it behind me.

"Yeah I got more liquids and food items and some first aid kits supplies... what's wrong with her?" I asked seeing Haruhi curled into a ball with her hands over her ears and a blanket wrapped around her, she looked so fragile, and she looked so much like a small child. I unconsciously fingered the picture I kept in my inside jacket pocket.

"She has a phobia of lightening we're trying to help her." He explained.

"It won't help." I said, he looked at me like I was stupid. "It won't help her cause your not letting her take her mind off the storm. Here let me try something." I said as I walked over to her. "May I?" I asked as I went closer to her, her friends nodded while being careful about me. I walked carefully up to her making sure she knew I wasn't gonna harm her. "Can someone cover the windows?" I asked one of the men surrounding her nodded and they left to go cover the windows. "Give her space ok? You're smothering her being around her. I won't harm her, please." I asked I had dropped the bags and my katana at the door. I stepped next to Haruhi and sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her and began to sing.

 _"Little child_

 _Be not afraid_

 _The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

 _Like an unwanted stranger_

 _There is no danger_

 _I am here tonight._

 _Little child_

 _Be not afraid_

 _Though thunder explodes_

 _And lightening flash_

 _Illuminates your tear stained face_

 _I am here tonight._

 _And someday you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _This same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _And forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_

 _In the morning._

 _Little child_

 _Be not afraid_

 _The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

 _And its candlelight beams_

 _Still keep pleasant dreams_

 _I am here tonight._

 _Little child_

 _Be not afraid_

 _The wind makes creatures of our trees_

 _And the branches to hands_

 _They're not real, understand_

 _And I am here to tonight._

 _And someday you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _This same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _And forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_

 _In the morning._

 _For you know once even I was a_

 _Little child_

 _And I was afraid_

 _But a gentle someone always came_

 _To dry all my tears trade sweet sleep for fears_

 _And to give a kiss goodnight_

 _Well now I am grown_

 _And these years have shown_

 _Rain's apart of how life goes_

 _But it's dark and it's late_

 _So I'll hold you and wait_

 _Till your frighten eyes do close_

 _And I hope that you know_

 _That nature is so_

 _This same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _And forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_

 _In the morning._

 _Everything's fine in the morning_

 _The rain'll be gone in the morning_

 _But I'll still be here in the morning."_

When I finished singing I noticed that everyone stopped to listen to my song. Haruhi had passed out in my arms, and the others looked about ready to pass out from the song. I gently set Haruhi on one of her friends shoulders, since I wasn't tired I decided to take the night and watch the grounds and make sure that nothing got through the gates. I sat on the window sill and took out the picture I had kept safe for so long. The thunder still roared outside, threatening anyone who dared step out in the storm. Morning came along and the tallest one woke up first, he left the room for about 5 minutes.

I didn't bother to say anything to him, he seemed like he was just going to go back to bed. I stayed at the window sill looking at the freshly washed sidewalks, water still dripped from the roofs. The rain didn't end till early this morning, and the world looked fresh and clean, save for the walkers roaming the world. I started thinking about going to find a store to get more food, I also had an idea for helping them beyond just food and medical supplies. I turned around and walked to my bags emptying them again to go out for another run, I shouldered my two bags and got ready to leave when the tallest one cleared his throat catching my attention.

"Morning, I have to go for a run again, I'll be back before dusk and if not I'm laying low and I'll be back as soon as I can." I said and I left before he even got a word out. I walked down the hallways and out the school, climbing the gate and walking back towards the stores that held what I was looking for. I got there after a few minutes and made sure that no walkers were around and packed the bags with as much stuff as I could fit in them. 'Now to get back to them and give them their little gifts.' I thought to myself as I left to another store to get more weapons since we would need them, especially if they wanted to clean up the school.

I grabbed what I needed and left the stores quickly, hoping a herd wouldn't move through the area and delay my arrival back at the school. It must have been my lucky day since no walkers were in sight, it wouldn't last and I knew that for sure. I walked down the sidewalk making sure that nothing was going to walk around a corner and catch me off guard. I continued walking carefully down the sidewalk glancing over my shoulder and keeping my katana ready at all times. I heard a loud noise coming from around the corner so I ran to the nearest building, bounding up some steps and quickly making my way from the little balcony on to the fence. The small balcony was just used to access apartments on the second floor of the building and the fence I jumped on, while rusting and falling apart from people being pushed against them in an attempt to get away from the walkers in the beginning, groaned at my weight and snapped after I jumped onto the roof.

While on the roof I could hear multiple pairs of feet shuffling towards the building, I crouched down a stayed low, there were too many to be the group I had found. I realized I still didn't now their names except for Haruhi Fujiokas. I decided to get a look at what was going on so I could decide if I needed to lay low for a few hours or days. I army crawled towards the edge of the roof and quietly looked over to find the there wasn't a few walkers but a whole herd!

'Shit, shit, shit! This is so bad! A group I could have dealt with but a herd! Where can I hide and wait out this herd?' I questioned to myself, I began looking at the buildings around me and I found the perfect place to hide out.

* * *

I want to say thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed reading through it, I enjoyed writing it. Please review on what you think of it (whether it's good or bad) I'd love to know what you think. It's my first time publishing on fanfiction.

Where is the perfect place for Yuki to hide out? Let me know what your ideas are, I'd love to know. Is she EVER gonna learn all of their names?

I don't own Ouran or the song, Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng, I only own the plot and Yuki.

Character description for Yuki Tachibana:

Name: Yuki Tachibana duh :)

Gender: Female

Hair: Long dark brown wavy hair

Build: Medium build but has "hidden" muscles

Height:5 feet 7 inches

Weight: 195 pounds

Random facts: She loves singing, fighting, art, and guns. Her past will be reveled in later chapters so for now it's confidential! (Lol just kidding :D) She's very caring towards others and realizes that since the apocalypse all HUMAN life is important to them surviving as a species. She put herself into martial arts training when she was younger so she can move around like shes weights nothing more than a feather.

Again I hope you enjoyed and please review I would like to know how I can better myself as a writer. Thank you!


	2. Meeting Ranka!

_I began looking at the buildings around and I found the perfect place to hide out._

I crawled back to the edge of the roof to see if any walkers noticed my presence yet, so far nothing. I sighed a quiet breath of relief.

'Now the tough part would be having to get inside the building without attracting any unwanted attention from my new audience." I thought in a whisper as if they could hear my thoughts. I carefully crawled over the edge of the roof and silently slid to the balcony. My heart was beating so rapidly in my chest that I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. I slid into the nearest apartment, the door looked good and strong. I carefully opened it, trying not to make a sound. It opened allowing a small squeak to escape the door in protest at being moved after a long time of staying closed. I quickly ran inside and shut the door quietly, I took my katana out as I scanned the rooms, to my right was the kitchen, and ahead of me was the living room, and down a slight hallway was the bathroom and bedrooms I heard a rattle from one of the bedrooms and after scanning the rest of the apartment quickly I slowly made my way to the bedrooms, checking the bathroom as I passed by.

When I made it to the bedrooms I scanned the first bedroom I came to and saved the dangerous sounding one for last. I walked into the room and looked around noticing the items on the wall, pictures, text books, reading books, and a neatly made bed. I went to go look at the photos when the thumping sound from the other bedroom started up again, it didn't seem like it was going to leave the room so I went back to looking at the photos, I saw the group I was staying with in the photos, they looked happy in the pictures even with Haruhi and glasses annoyed expressions I could still tell they were really happy to be with their friends. I grabbed the photo and decided I might as well face what was thumping in there.

I kept my katana ready to use if I needed to, I was really hoping I wouldn't though. I took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle, I opened the door with me standing to the side behind the wall in case a walker decided to run out and try to snack on me. Nothing came running out but the thumping noise stopped when I opened the door. I took the mirror out and carefully started looking around the room with it, when I got closer to the bed I could see a tall red head with long hair and stubble across their face, I noticed immediately that they weren't a walker.

"I'm human, never bitten, I'm gonna come around the corner don't freak out." I instructed as I put the mirror and my katana away. I came from around the corner my hands up in a surrender manner. The man as I figured out was wearing womens clothing but his facial structure and stubble gave him away as a male, if he didn't have his stubble I might have mistaken him for a her. He looked at me with wide eyes not knowing what to do about seeing another human.

"What's your name?" I asked gently as I put my arms down.

"Ryoji but you can call me Ranka." He said quite nervously.

"I'm Yuki, I need to know if you've been bitten at all." I stated, he just shook his head slowly.

"I've never been outside since all of this happened." I was shocked, how he survived without leaving to stock up on food was a miracle. My face must have shown my shock 'cause he continued with his explanation, "I wanted to leave to look for my daughter but I knew if I stepped a foot outside that door I would be dead in a matter of minutes, and I just couldn't handle the thought of leaving her behind to suffer alone in this world. I've rationed my food, but I'm almost out and I knew I wouldn't last long without any. I began packing up when I noticed a bunch of them out there. I got scared and stayed here, I was still trying to pack up when you found me." He finished I felt bad for him but I felt that he was lucky that I was the one to find him and not someone here to rob him.

"Well I would say you're lucky I'm the one that found you and not someone here to rob you and leave you to the walkers, look I know you just met me but I have no intention of killing you, actually I know of a place that's safe and has plenty of food. I'm actually on my way back there as soon as this herd passes." I said to him as I looked out the window to assess the situation that I was now faced with. I sighed as I realized that the herd was actually less then I thought and that we could move out tomorrow morning at first light.

"That would be really nice. I wonder if I'll ever see my daughter again." He said aloud, I stayed quiet letting him bask in the thoughts of what the reunion for them would be like, giving him that one ray of hope to continue to live for. I told him of my plan and he agreed to come with me at first light. I went through my bags and got out some of the food I got and gave him a metal bat to use when we leave, I told him I wanted him to practice swinging it without hitting anything. He did that while we munched on some of the food I got. Around night fall Ranka fell asleep while I stayed up and kept watch of the streets.

The walker herd ended a few hours past noon and now only a few walkers would pass by the building every few hours or so, some in small groups while some were alone. It was never unusual to see a few in a group but you never want to get caught by one. The loners were easy to take down, a simple bullet to the head and then run like hell outta there or just stab the brain and you should be safe. The moon and stars shone brightly against the pitch black sky, there was a feeling that everything was going to be alright, like when you wake up from a nightmare and are comforted by the fact that the monsters that haunted your dream was nothing more then an illusion that your mind came up with, however, this was no nightmare that one could wake up from, this was a nightmare that would continue no matter how hard you wished for it to end.

"Ranka it's time to wake up. We need to get moving." I said as I began to pack up everything I could. He woke up a bit groggy and with hair sticking up in every direction I held back a bit of laughter as I looked over at the man. I tossed a brush into his lap and watched as he fought with his giant mass of bed head. I couldn't help the laugh that escape my lips as he struggled to drag the brush through his hair. I walked over and took the brush from his hand and gently brushed his _very_ tangled hair. When I got it tangle free I braided it and twirled it into a bun. He looked at his hair in the mirror in the bathroom and exclaimed in amazement.

"It looks so good! I've never been able to get my hair like this! Thank you!" He came running in and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. When he let me go it took me a few minutes before I was able to breath correctly again.

"Alright if we take the streets to the school then we should be alright. If we get split up get to safety until you feel that it's safe enough to return to the area that we split up. When we get outside we won't be able to talk to each other so that way we won't draw any unwanted attention to each other. You can handle this Ranka it's gonna be scary and you might want to run but just stay close to me and you'll be fine. If we see a walker don't run, scream, yell, or panic, stay close to me and stay silent nothing will happen to you. Remember the bat that you hold in your hand if you have to use it don't hesitate they can't feel pain and even if their someone you knew, you use that bat to free them from this world." I held back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm me. I grabbed the bags and we left the place he once called home.

We quickly and of course silently went down the steps and down the street, I kept looking around to make sure that no walkers were around and that none were going to surprise us. So far nothing dangerous was around that would cause us any harm. I continued to lead Ranka back to the school that was being used for shelter, I could see a million questions fly through his eyes, but nothing left his lips and for that I was grateful since we couldn't afford the noise. I could tell we were getting closer to the school and lucky for us it was only about midday. I opened a bag and threw a granola bar at Ranka so he would still have food in his stomach. Ranka hungerly ate the food and dropped the wrapper to the ground with a very soft crinkle.

We continued to walk in the streets making sure to walk around the trash that would make too much noise and draw unwanted attention. Ranka stayed close to me bat at the ready to strike if he needed to. I on the other hand only kept my hand on my katana waiting to see if I would need to use it and sure enough I would. As we were walking down the street I felt Ranka brush against my back and I turned around in question as Ranka, seeing that it got my attention, pointed down an ally where three walkers were enjoying what looked like a week old corpse, I motioned to Ranka to keep quiet and he did. We continued on our way and a few hours after midday we arrived at the school safe and without any problems. I pushed the bags between the gates when Ranka started to panic slightly, I looked behind us and found that a small group of walkers had found us.

I pushed Ranka up the gates and let him climb inside the safety of the school. I took my katana out and began kill the small group of walkers. One came up behind me and tried to bite me but I quickly spun on my heel and sliced their head off. Another one tried to gnaw on my arm but instead gnawed on my blade. I ducked and took out three walkers legs and watched them fall to the ground unable to do anything, I continued spinning and cut off the rest of their heads and the ones on the ground I quickly stabbed in the head killing them quickly. I climbed over the gate and landed on my feet, I picked up the bags and we walked into the school, and towards the third music room. I could see Ranka stiffen up as we got closer, I didn't think anything of it. I grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! I couldn't update as soon as I would have wanted, having to move and having writers block doesn't help. XD Hopefully I'll be able to upload the next chapter soon. BYE AND THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Author Note!

Sorry for not updating in a while my computer refuses to charge, I hope to get it fixed soon and updating more regularly, my stories will get finished when I'm able to get my computer working again. Thank you for understanding and I'm truly sorry for not updating. *Begs for forgiveness* Sorry for getting any hopes up over this note. I _promise_ to update as soon as possible!


End file.
